Dan and the Bakugan Battle Bangers
by Hamm-Ram
Summary: a series of lemons with Dan fucking with multiple chicks
1. Dan has three times the fun

here's the first chapter of my Bakugan story. hope you like it. Dan's gonna fuck with Runo, Mira and Fabia. hope you like it.

* * *

"Dan is my boyfriend, Mira, and I'm not about to let you take him from me!" Runo said to the big-chested alien teen.

"Well, if Dan decides to be someone who actually has curves, who would I be to say no?" Mira stated, playfully squeezing her boobs to emphasize her point.

"Why, you alien cow!"

"Who are you calling a cow?"

"Girls, girls, please calm down," Alice said, trying to keep her friends from killing each other.

"Yeah, you shouldn't let something like this ruin your friendship," Julie said.

"Besides, I'm sure Dan would rather date a princess," Fabia said, flicking her blue hair.

Runo was about to jump the Neathian Princess, but Julie stepped between them.

"Enough of this! You three have been fighting over Dan for hours now, and frankly it's getting annoying. Why don't you just have an orgy with him, and let him choose?"

"Sounds like a perfect idea. Since we've been dating, I know all his weak points. You have no idea what to do."

"Excuse me, but as far as I can tell, he's never experienced a titfuck before."

The girls were both knocked out by Julie's frying pans, effectively ending the discussion.

"Now, let's get some sleep."

-The next day in the Kuso household-

"Aw, man," Dan said as he took off his shows. "That was one exciting day of Brawling, huh, Drago?"

"Indeed, Daniel," the Pyrus Bakugan known as Fusion Dragonoid said. "Exciting and tiring. I'm going to head on to your room to rest while you wash. You reek of sweat."

Dan lifted his arm, and took a whiff before pulling back in disgust.

"Ew, you're right, Drago."

Drago hopped off to Dan's room while the Battle Brawler leader went to his bathroom. His dad's job had earned them so much money, they were able to afford a hot tub. He took off his clothes, turned on the jets, and got in the hot tub. He sighed as the jets blew against him.

As he relaxed, he smiled as he felt his cock getting massaged.

"Oh, man, those cock jets work wonders. Wait, what?"

Dan jumped in surprise at this, and wondered what just touched him. he saw something slowly rise from the water. He soon saw his girlfriend, Runo.

"Runo, why are you hiding in the hot tub?"

"We're gonna have some fun with you, so I thought a surprise was in order."

"Did you just say 'we'?"

As if on cue, two more figures came up from the water, Mira and Fabia.

"Mira? Fabia? What is going on here?"

The three naked girls stood up, and Dan gasped in shock at them. Unfortunately, this was all too much for him to take in at once, and his brain shut down. He collapsed onto the floor, which freaked out the girls. They quickly picked him up and took him to his room.

"Dan, are you done al-?" Drago started to ask, but jumped back in surprise at the sight of the four naked non-Bakugan. "Where are you clothes?!"

"We're going to have sex," Runo said, but the Pyrus Bakugan was just confused.

"What's sex?"

"Um, do you Bakugan ever breed?" Mira asked.

"Yes, we do."

"Well, having sex is how humans breed," Fabia explained. "Though they don't generally like to do it in front of an audience."

Drago got the hint, and left the four of them alone. the girls put Dan on the bed, and wondered how to decide the order of which they'd fuck with him.

-Later on, as Dan awakens-

Dan groaned as he woke up to the amazing feeling of something wet and slimy around his cock. He slowly opened one eye, and saw Runo giving him a blowjob. Before he could question her, he felt himself reach orgasm, releasing his seed down her throat, which she took in eagerly.

"Mmm, as delicious as usual. So, ready for the main course?"

Before Dan could answer her, she positioned herself over him, and slammed her hips down on his pelvis. They had done this a whole bunch of times, so she felt no pain from doing this. She started riding while Dan groaned in pleasure.

While Runo did this, Dan saw boobs hanging down from above.

"Go on, Dan," he heard Mira say. "Suck on my nipples."

Dan did as the Vestal told him, latching onto her nipple. As he sucked, he felt something swish around in his mouth. He pulled his mouth off, and saw milk leaking out.

"You've been knocked up?"

"No. Vestal females start lactating when they reach puberty."

Before he could comment on that, his groans of pleasure intensified when he felt a tongue and fingers caress his balls. Once brief glance confirmed it was Fabia. She was quite good. Dan soon resumed his suckling of Mira's lactating tits. Runo felt him grow inside of her, and they soon came in unison. Dan passed out, and the girls cuddled up to him, and their Bakugan came in to pull the covers over them.

* * *

hope you guys like it. sorry the lemon was short. just felt like ending it here and continuing it later on. who would you like to see Dan bag in the next chapter?

also, since it got the second most votes, I'm gonna do Zyro from Beyblade Shogun Steel next. apparantly some people agree that it should have stories. also, after that, I'm gonna start on the Accel World one. that series is in serious need for lemons.


	2. Mylene shows her thanks

here's the second chapter. sorry it took so long. been preoccupied. hope you like it.

* * *

Dan was watching TV in his room when he heard a knock at the door.

"Who do you think that is, Drago?"

"Don't know, Daniel, but you shouldn't be rude."

Dan nodded, and grabbed a jacket before answering the door, since it was winter. You'd think in Bayview, you wouldn't get snow, but life was just full of surprises, and this would definitely be no exception. He opened the door, and was shocked.

"Mylene!"

Indeed, standing in the doorway wet and shivering was the Aquos Vexos Brawler, Mylene Farrow.

"Dan Kuso…" she said before collapsing on the floor.

Dan brought her in, and called his mom in to help.

-30 minutes later-

"I have to say, I'm surprised you actually helped me, Brawler," Mylene said as she sipped hot chocolate while wrapped in a towel. "I wouldn't have been surprised if you let me stay out there in the cold to die."

"Yeah, well, that's not how I roll," Dan said as he prepped the guest bed. "Besides, you said Shadow got permanently deleted in Bakugan Interspace, and you were saved when he pushed you out. I can't leave anyone like that. And since King Zenoheld is gone, you got nowhere to go. That's why you came here, right? To find someone to help you?"

Mylene turned her head, blushing a little at getting caught.

"It's alright. Besides, you don't have a Gauntlet, so at least I don't have to worry about getting my head cut off. Sorry I had to give you my mom's clothes, but that's all we had that would fit you."

"It'll do for now."

"Anyway, the bath is ready for you. You should go on and take it before dinner. You don't wanna get sick."

Mylene nodded, and Dan went downstairs, leaving Mylene alone. She went to the bathroom, and as she bathed, she started wondering if she should try and thank him for his hospitality.

-A few hours later-

Mylene quietly opened the guest room door, confirming that no one was around. Then she quietly tiptoed through the house until she found her objective. She quietly opened the door, and saw Dan's sleeping form. She slowly approached the sleeping boy, pulling back his covers. Then she pulled back his night pants and boxers, revealing his huge dong. She was shocked at how well hung he was, and he wasn't even hard yet.

"Hmm, wonder how big he is erect."

She started to slowly stroke him off, getting him to a full 11 inches within a minute. She was quite impressed with his size. She opened her mouth wide, and engulfed half of Dan's length. The rest of it, she stroked with one hand while the other one worked his balls. A couple minutes of this stirred Dan awake. He was surprised to see Mylene blowing him, but he felt his limit approaching, so he pushed her down, forcing her to drink his semen. Once he finished unloading, he moved his hands off her head, and she swallowed his semen. It was a little bitter, but not unpleasant.

"Hmm, I must say, your seed tastes pretty good."

"Yeah, Runo has said the same thing to me many times before."

"Ah, right, the original Haos battle brawler. Well, how's about putting that meat stick in my pussy?"

She slowly took off her clothes, teasing the young Pyrus brawler. Once she was done, Dan snapped and jumped her. He positioned himself, and plunged into her pussy. It felt flabby and loose, but that was to be expected. Being the only girl in a team full of boys, she's obviously fucked with the other Vexos members. Dan started fucking her vigorously, making the Aquos brawler moan in pleasure. This continued for about twenty minutes before Dan unleashed his load inside her. He pulled out, totally exhausted and worn out they cuddled up, and went to sleep.

-The next day-

"Dan, I cannot believe you brought her here," Runo said.

"I can't believe she's still alive," Shun said.

"Quite shocking to say the least," Marucho followed.

"And since I have nowhere else to go, I was hoping to join you and your friends," Mylene said.

"Let's put you through a lie detector test first, make sure you're telling the truth," Marucho said.

"Fair enough."

As the two Aquos brawlers left, the original Haos brawler saw her shoot a look at Dan. She knew something was up, and she intended to find out what.

* * *

nice huh? so, next chapter will be a Dan/Runo/Julie threesome. seriously, I'm surprised that hasn't been done before. and after that will be a really interesting story. a Dan/Elfin ministory. I'm thinking the Vexos create a machine to turn non-mechanical Bakugan human-sized, and Dan helps consoul Elfin(and/or maybe Tigeria). though before I do the Dan/Elfin thing, I need to ask, you guys wanna see unevolved Elfin or Minx Elfin?


	3. Dan and the Original Babes

here's the latest chapter. sorry it took so long. been busy. hope you like it.

* * *

"I'm telling you, Julie, I do not like Dan," Runo said, blushing a deep red. "I don't like his cockiness, brown hair, chocolate eyes that stare deep into your soul…"

Runo had started getting all dreamy as she spoke to the girls about the hotheaded leader of the Brawlers.

"Ha! You are in love with Dan! You got all dreamy and started swooning!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did!"

"You kinda did, Runo," Alice said.

"So what if I did? It's not like he's gonna look at me."

"Well, how about a bet, Runo?" Julie asked.

"What kind of bet?"

"We have a foursome with him, and whoever he chooses will be the mistress of the other two."

"Wait a minute! Since when was I a part of this?"

"Oh, come up. Don't act like you haven't wanted to play with Dan. I saw you swipe his boxers."

Alice blushed a deep shade of red at that.

"Sounds good to me," Runo said.

"You in, Alice?"

"Oh, I guess so. I am bisexual, after all."

"So, how will we do this?" Runo asked.

"Don't worry, girls. I have a plan," Julie said with a cat-like grin on her face.

-Later at the Kuso residence-

"So, you're okay with us having sex with your son, Mrs. Kuso?" Julie asked.

"Of course," Dan's mother said. "Just be sure to place a camera where I get a prime view of your fun."

"I must say, I'm surprised you would ask us to do that, Mrs. Kuso," Alice said.

"Well, my husband is hardly ever home, and I tend to feel extremely horny. The thought of seeing young people go at it turns me on."

"Well, we'll make sure you have a good view," Runo said.

"Just make sure he doesn't cum in you girls without protection. I'm not ready to be a grandmother just yet."

"Alright," Julie said with a pout. She so wanted Dan's baby batter in the oven that was her womb.

The girls went to set up the camera, awaiting Dan's arrival.

-a few hours later-

Dan walked in, walking past his mom practicing yoga. He wondered why she insisted on wearing such tight clothes.

"Oh, Dan, there's something in your room you might like," he heard his mother say.

Dan wondered what could be in his room, so he decided to investigate. He opened his door, but didn't see anything. He walked further, and someone put their hands in front of his eyes.

"Guess who, Danny-poo," a familiar voice said.

"I told you to not call me 'Danny-poo', Julie. Now what's going-?"

Dan's sentence was cut short when he saw Julie buck-naked, along with Runo and Alice. Runo had her head facing the floor in embarrassment.

"Like what you see, Dan?" Dan nodded slowly. "Then get on that bed so we can play."

Julie pushed Dan onto his mattress, and the girls quickly pulled down his pants and boxers. Then out came a 10" piece of sausage, erect and pulsing.

"Wow, Dan's so big," Runo said in awe.

"Yeah, he sure is," Alice said.

"So, how's about I give him a nice titfuck while Runo sucks his balls?"

The girls agreed with Julie, and the chocolate-skinned girl wrapped her tits around Dan's erect member. He started to groan as she moved them up and down, and they only intensified when he felt Runo suck on his balls. Alice decided to take the head of his cock, and gave it her best attention. Dan soon came from this attention, covering all three girls in his seed. Before they could continue, their fun was interrupted.

* * *

sorry for ending it there. really wanted to get it up. next chapter will be Minx Elfin. Minx Elfin was unanimous


End file.
